


just ask her out already!

by oldfashionedloverboy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Fluff, Genderswap, Humor, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldfashionedloverboy/pseuds/oldfashionedloverboy
Summary: in which shikamaru is a shy barista and naruto is suffering over her midterms.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 189





	just ask her out already!

**Author's Note:**

> idrk what this is?? my fingers were itching to type something but my brain was not having it.

She came into the coffee shop every Monday, Wednesday and Fridays at exactly four o’clock in the afternoon. Most times, she is accompanied by a loud pink haired girl around the same age as her. The two girls would have their books spread open on the table while there’d be a mountain of papers piled in the middle. Their stay at the cafe varies. Sometimes, they’d stay for hours, as late as the last twenty minutes of opening hours. While other times, they’d stay for about thirty minutes. Just chatting while sipping on their drinks.

Today, however, the blonde haired girl was alone. Just her books and papers scattered across the table with a large cup of green tea. No pink haired girl in sight. 

Shikamaru watched attentively as the blonde haired girl, who he remembers her name as Naruto from taking her orders constantly, scrunch her face up down at the page between her fingers from the book she was reading. She then heavily sighed before turning to one of her many papers and scribbling something down. It was adorable.

“Just go talk to her.”

Shikamaru did not jump in surprise. Nor did he yelp at the appearance of the sudden voice. But if you had been paying attention, you would have noticed his eyes slowly widening.

“Who?”

Kiba rolled his eyes heavily at his co-worker, “Naruto.” He replied flatly.

Shikamaru snatched one of the towel rags off of rack and pretended to swipe the counter, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Kiba scuffed, “I’ve been watching you give that girl moon eyes for the past hour. It’s  _ sickening _ .”

Shikamaru continued to swipe the counter despite it being flawless. 

“Look, you obviously like her-” Shikamaru let out a warning sound from deep within his throat but Kiba ignored it as he continued, “And she’s obviously struggling with her assignment. Why don’t you just go over there and help her out or something.”

But Shikamaru just remained quiet, causing for Inuzuka to sigh in defeat before heading back into inventory, muttering a soft “Suit yourself.” under his breath.

For the next hour, Shikamaru continued to “discreetly” stare at the blonde who looked so close to crying. Maybe Kiba was right. Maybe Shikamaru should go over there and help her out. But the thing is, he doesn’t know how. Naruto is studying physical therapy while Shikamaru is studying finance.

Once he heard Naruto let out a broken whimper and smacking her head against the wooden surface of the table, Shikamaru knew exactly what to do.

  
  
  
  


Naruto had been stuck at the cafe studying for her upcoming midterm exam for - she glanced down at her wrist watch - the past five hours. The sun was setting and her brain was fried, too tired to continue on with her studies. And Naruto knows, if she doesn’t hurry home, she won’t be able to head to Ichiraku’s Ramen on the way home since they close at nine o’clock sharp.

Just as she was about to close her book, shove her papers into her backpack and call it a day, a fluffy looking chocolate chip muffin was placed right in the middle of her table. Confused, she lifted her ocean blue eyes up at the barista.

The barista had an annoyed expression on his handsome features and Naruto wonders if she had done something wrong.

When she lifted an eyebrow at him, he looked away and rubbed at the back of his neck. “You looked like you needed something to lift your spirits.” He muttered.

Naruto glanced at the muffin before staring at the barista, who had the name tag as Shikamaru. “Umm...Thanks?”

Shikamaru nodded his head, “Don’t ment-”

“But I didn’t order it.”

It was hard to notice at first but there’s a faint red tint slowly creeping up Shikamaru’s neck, “It’s on the house.”

“Oh.”

There was a brief awkward silence before-

“Would you like to go out with me?”

“I have to go home now.”

They both said at the same time.

The two college students blushed in embarrassment, remaining silent to see if the other wanted to take the lead.

“JUST ASK HER OUT ALREADY!”

Shikamaru’s head whipped around so quickly that Naruto feared he might snap it. The barista seemed to glare at the other brown haired manning the cash register, who had a devilish smirk on his lips.

“I’ll go out with you.”

Shikamaru turned around in a flash, making Naruto wince again. 

“You will?” He asked with a hopeful tone of voice.

“I will.” Naruto confirmed as she packed away her things and putting on her coat and scarf, “But not right away. I won’t finish my midterms till next Thursday. Is that okay?”

Shikamaru nodded his head.

With a beaming smile, Naruto made her way out of the cafe with a large wave of her hand and a “See you later!”

  
  


It wasn’t until Shikamaru was behind the counter did he remember something important, “WAIT! I DIDN’T ASK FOR HER NUMBER!”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> anyways, hope you guys liked it! comments are appreciated :D
> 
> come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/sakkashinobi)  



End file.
